Oublier le passé
by Perle bleue
Summary: Les Maraudeurs entament une nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard. C'est là que Dumbledore leur annonce que des élèves venus de Beauxbâtons viennent à l'école. Ils feront, alors, la rencontre d'une certaine Lily Evans...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Voila je me lance pour une nouvelle fic (et ma 1ere dans le monde d'Harry Potter) donc j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je voulais dire que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling. Pourtant j'ai essayé de me faire passé pour elle grace à la chirurgie esthétique mais ça n'a pas marché! Donc maintenant je ressemble à J.K. Rowlingalors si vous croyez la voir dans la rue, n'allez pas demandez d'autographes, ce ne sera que moi...ok, je sais ce n'est pas marrant mais bon j'adore me tapper des délires donc voila quoi, m'en voulez pas trop. **

**Aller je ne vous fait pas attendre plus! Vous pouvez commencer votre lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! SIRIUS, JE VAIS TE TUER!"

Rémus Lupin ou Lunard pour les intimes, sourit amusé devant cette scène. Tous les matins, c'était pareil. Sirius Black, son meilleur ami et par la même occasion l'un des plus grand farceurs de Poudlard, tourvait toujours une idée saugrenue pour réveiller son autre meilleur ami, James Potter. S'en suivait une longue course poursuite à travers la chambre. Ce matin, Sirius avait jeté un seau d'eau glacé sur l'endormi qui ne le resta pas longtemps. La "course pousuite" pouvait enfin avoir lieu. Mais, comme d'habitude, le beau brun trouvait un moyen d'échapper à son ami enragé en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

- PAS LA PEINE DE FUIR, JE T'AURAI UN JOUR!

- Tu peux toujours courir, Cornedrue! entendit-on à travers la porte.

Cela en fut trop pour Rémus qui éclata de rire, suivit de près par Sirius dans la pièce à côté. James de tourna vers son ami qui était à présent tombé par terre tellement il riait.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Lunard!

Le blond essaya de reprendre son souffle et répondit:

- Désolé, mais tous les matins c'est la même chose et c'est à peine si vous vous en rendez compte. On dirait qu'on revit la même scène tous les jours.

Il se rassit sur son lit et entreprit de préparer ses affaires.

- C'est pas de ma faute! Faut dire ça à l'abruti qui me sert de meilleur ami! s'exclama James.

- J'ai entendu! cria Sirius qui était à présent dans sa douche.

Les deux amis sourirent et se tournèrent vers le quatrième et dernier lit. Le rideau était tiré signe que quelqu'un y dormait encore. Rémus et James tirèrent le rideau et découvrirent Peter Pettigrew dormir comme une marmotte. Il avait la couverture sur la tête ce qui le protégeait de quelquonque lumière qui pourrait le gêner. Mais c'était sans compter les deux adolescents qui se chargèrent de le réveiller à leur manière, c'est-à-dire allumer chacun une forte lumière qui réveillerait Merlin lui-même de sa tombe.

C'est là qu'on entendit le deuxième cri de la journée puis des éclats de rire. En effet Peter s'était réveillé en criant et par la même occasion en faisant éclater de rire les deux fautifs.

- Vous êtes malades! J'aurais pu devenir aveugle! s'écria Peter après s'être remis de ses émotions...et de sa vue aussi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on avait pris nos précautions, assura James.

- Pour vous ou pour moi? demanda la victime suspicieusement.

Les deux fauteurs de troubles se regardèrent.

- ...pour toi bien sur!

- Oui, bien sur, et la marmotte, elle mets le chocolat dans le papier d'alu!

- Ah bon? C'est une bonne nouvelle dis-donc! s'exclama Sirius qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Et dire que tous les matins, c'était comme ça...Peter n'avait pas tort, à force, il allait peut-être devenir aveugle.

Après s'être chacun préparé, ils descendirent dans la Grande-Salle. En ce vendredi 5 Septembre, James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient en 7ème année à la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne qui s'appelait Poudlard. Ces quatres adolescents se faisaient surnommés les Maraudeurs et étaient les plus grands farceurs qu'on ai jamais vu, les plus intelligents (sauf peut-être Peter qui avait beaucoup de mal en cours), les plus beaux (sauf Peter encore une fois), les plus demandés par les filles (...et oui, Peter est encore une exception...), enfin bref les meilleurs dans tous les domaines que l'ont puissent trouvés (sauf Peter bien entendu.). Souvent les étudiants de l'école se demandaient ce que Peter faisait avec les Maraudeurs plutôt qu'eux-mêmes, mais cette question resta sans réponse.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, ils étaient donc en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner quand Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, se leva de sa table demandant le silence. Lorsque ceci fut fait, il commença son discours:

-Mes chères élèves, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. En effet, j'ai appris pas plus tard qu'hier que notre proposition à été accepté par les Ministères de la Magie française et anglaise. Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'est cette proposition et bien je vais vous la dire. En ce moment les temps de font plus sombre avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort...

A peu près tout le monde, dans la salle, frissonna en entandant le nom du mage noir. Mais Dumbledore continua comme si de rien n'était.

- ...et comme dit le dicton: l'union fait la force. C'est pourquoi, Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, et moi-même avons eu l'idée de faire une alliance. Donc cet année une cinquantaine d'élève viendront faire leur année, ici-même, à Poudlard.

Il y eu des chuchotements dans toute la salle. Apparemment tout le monde était ravi d'acceuillir les élèves de Beaxbâtons.

- Cool! Ca me fera encore plus de filles à draguer, alors! s'exclama Sirius.

Ses amis s'échangèrent des regards désespérés.

- J'espère que tu leur laissera le temps de respirer, hein Patmol? demanda Rémus.

- Bien sur! Tu me connais, non?

James et Rémus se regardèrent et dire d'une même voix:

- Justement!

Sirius eut un air faussement choqué.

- Comment? Vous osez me trahir! Moi! Sirius Black! Allez viens Peter, on va leur montrer qui ont est!

- Bah toi t'es Sirius et moi Peter!

Rémus et James éclatèrent de rire alors que Sirius jeta un regard désespéré à Peter.

- Laisse tomber, Queudver!

Celui-ci regarda ses amis sans trop comprendre. Mais l'heure ne fut plus aux rigolades puisque Dumbledore reprit la parole:

- Je vois que cette nouvelle vous enchante et j'en suis heureux! Les élèves de Beauxbâtons viendront donc demain après-midi vers 15h. Voila c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour aujourd'hui. Bon appétit à tous!

Il se rassit et les conversation reprirent sur un seul et unique sujet: la venue des élèves français.

- Je sens que cette année va être meilleure que les autres! dit James.

Les autres approuvèrent.

- J'ai été en France, l'année dernière. J'y ai rencontré une sorcière qui faisait ses études à Beauxbâtons, j'espère qu'elle viendra! dit à son tour Rémus.

- Et comment elle était? Demanda Sirius.

Rémus soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire par la suite.

- Pour tout te dire, elle est anglaise mais a déménagé en France quand elle était petite.

- Ah...fit Srius déçu, j'aurai aimé savoir à quoi ressemble une française...

- Elles ne sont pas très différentes d'Angleterre, tu sais, fit Rémus, et puis, il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Sirius pas très convaincu.

- Allez viens, dit James, on va aller se consoler en allant en cours.

Le brun regarda son ami comme s'il débarquait de la planète Mars.

- On va aller se consoler en allant en cours? D'où tu sors? Qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami?

- On l'a enlevé et envoyé sur une île deserte, entouré de belles et jolies jeunes filles qui font ses quantres volontés, répondit "le kidnappeur de meilleur ami".

- Ouah! La chance! Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'enlever moi aussi? demanda Patmol.

- ...Non, je ne crois pas. Ce kidnapping n'est reservé qu'à votre ami, personne d'autre n'y à le droit.

Sirius fit semblant de pleurer.

- Bouhouh! C'est trop injuste! Pourquoi lui et pas moi!

- C'est ça la vie que veux-tu, répondit Rémus, bon on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon on va être en retard.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas! Après tout, on n'a que la vieille McGo! dit James.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir, Potter, que vous commencez à connaître votre emploi du temps, dit une voix derrière eux.

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent lentement pour voir le Professeur McGonagall les regardant sévèrement.

- Oh, Professeur! On parlait justement de vous et du fait que nous sommes heureux d'assister à votre cours! s'exclama le brun à lunettes.

- Et bien, je suis heureuse de l'apprendre! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Demain, les élèves étrangers viennent ici et je m'attends de votre part à un bon comportement! C'est-à-dire: pas de farces et un bon accueil! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

- Professeur, je suis outré que vois croyez de pareilles absurdités de notre part! Vous nous connaissez pourtant! s'exclama Sirius.

- Justement, Black! Justement, dit le Professeur McGonagall.

- Deux fois en une heure, ça devient louche...murmura-t-il à James qui sourit.

- Bien, reprit le professeur, j'espère un comportement exemplaire de votre part, dès demain. Bien, sur ce, je dois aller faire mon cours en esperant vous y voir...à l'heure!

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle partit.

- Bon...bah je crois qu'on à pas la choix, dit Rémus.

- On a toujours le choix, Mumus! dit Sirius.

- Oui, mais dans un sens, on va écouter McGonagall, dit James.

- Cornedrue, j'te reconnais plus! s'exclama son ami faussement inquiet.

- Bah quoi? Elle veut qu'on leur réserve un bon acceuil, et c'est ce qu'on va faire...

- Ah là je retrouve mon bon vieux Jamesie!

- Ahh, Sirius! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

- euh...1 48 963 325 fois!

James soupira et partit en cours suivit de ces amis. Oh oui, cette année serait très différente des autres. Autant positivement que négativement mais c'est ça la vie. Elle n'est pas toujours rose mais il faut bien des épreuves pour la pimenter. Et c'est ce qu'allait connaître les Maraudeurs! Et oui, les serpentard allaient souffrir cette année! Les pauvres...ils n'ont pas de chance...

* * *

**Voila! C'est la fin du premier chapitre! Le 2ème devrait être publié à la fin de la semaine prochaineparce que jeudi j'ai un brevet blanc( arff, c'est trop triste!)**

**Bon alors, ça vous as plu? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je le sache et vous savez lequel! Une p'tite review ne vous ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?...**

**Ne vous inquietez pas pour moi, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur (je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs) enfin voilà quoi**

**Kiss à vous**

**Perle Bleue**


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour...pas tapper, pas tapper! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements notamment une tonne de devoirs donnés par mes profs et puis quelques problèmes personnels. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le 2eme chapitre est arrivé!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily28:**Merci beaucoup et voila la suite comme il se doit!

**Rebecca-Black** : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil

**Nees** : Merci! Bon bah tu va voir ce que font les Maraudeurs pour les français je dois dire que pour ça j'avais pas trop d'inspi mais bon... lol et merci pour le brevet blanc! d'ailleurs ça aura porter ses fruits puisque j'ai eu une bonne note!

**Liz **: Merci beaucoup et pour mon brevet blanc même si j'ai cru que je l'ai foiré je l'ai réussi! kiss à toi

**Baltha** : merci! oui, je voulais faire un truc qui changeait sans changer! mdrr j'sais pas si tu m'a compris (moi-même je ne me suis pas compris, mais bon) lol, voilà la suite!

**Lily-jolie13**: Merci et bien voilà la suite et tu va voir également ce que vont faire les Maraudeurs et j'espère que ça va te plaire! C'est gentil que mon style d'écriture de plaise, je voulais faire un style plutôt comique pour changer un peu

**Love-pingo** : Merci et voila la suite pour toi!

**Marion **: lol! Merci à toi et ne t'inquiètes pas ce chapitre est plus long! j'espère qu'il va te plaire aussi! kissouu

**Lily Poow** : Merci! (je sais je dois souler avec mes merci! lol) Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, c'est bien Lily que remus a rencontré en France, voila le 2eme chapitre!

**Cla **: Merci beaucoup! et bien voila la suite et l'arrivée de Lily qui fait une apparition! Tu verra, une personne sera très vite sous le charme mais tu devines qui c'est! lol allez kiss à toi!

* * *

Le samedi arriva assez vite, au grand bonheur des élèves. Mis à part les Serpentard qui y voyaient là l'occasion de se faire détester par encore plus de personnes qu'avant mais aussi de se faire, peut-être, des alliés. En descendant dans la Grande-Salle, après leur réveil habituel, les Maraudeurs affichaient un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon et ce ne fut pas pour plaire au Professeur McGonagall qui partit les voir avec un regard menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore? Ne vous avais-je pas prévenus? dit-elle.

Sirius lui lança un regard des plus innocents.

- Nous? Mais rien Professeur! On n'oserais pas vous désobéir!

- Lorsque vous faites ce regard, quelque chose se passe quelques minutes après. Simple coïncidence, me direz-vous?

- Oui, effectivement. Simple coïncidence, dit James avec un grand sourire.

Le Professeur les regarda avec exaspération.

- Quand, cesseriez vous enfin vos stupides farces?

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix:

- Jamais!

- Professeur, intervint Remus, nous n'avons pas l'intention de gâcher cette journée par une de nos "stupides farces" comme vous dites. Mais si nous en avions eu l'intention, nous n'aurions pas touché aux français.

- Et bien, si vous auriez eu l'intention de faire une "stupide farce", vous auriez tous eu une semaine de retenues. Mais comme vous n'allez rien faire, vous n'en aurez pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Naturellement Professeur, répondit Remus.

- Bien dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Et elle partit non sans marmonner les paroles incompréhensible dont on pouvait comprendre que "parler à Dumbledore", "sont intenables" et d'autres encore moins compréhensibles. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est toujours la même chose, elle nous préviens, on l'écoute à notre manière et on se prend des retenues, dit Sirius

- Au fait, t'a battu ton record ?

Le « batteur de record » en question sourit. Depuis la troisième année, il faisait tout pour avoir des retenues, au grand dam de McGonagall qui ne pouvait le punir qu'avec cela, et essayait de battre son record chaque année.

- Non, on n'est qu'au début de l'année, mon cher Queudver. Mais je compte bien le battre ! S'exclama Sirius en levant le poing en l'air comme s'il l'avait déjà fait.

- T'en étais à combien l'année dernière ? demanda Remus.

- Attends je compte, alors j'additionne ceci pour diviser par cela…je retiens 3….je multiplie par 4….ça fait en tout 269 retenues dans l'année sans compter les vacances bien sur !

- C'est tout ? Demanda James faisant mine d'être étonné.

- Comment ça c'est tout ? Je te signale que nous avons que 365 jours dans l'année et qu'en enlevant les vacances ça fait moins de 300 ! Donc c'est beaucoup tu veux dire ! Fit Sirius faisant mine d'être offensé.

- Depuis quand tu te mets aux maths, Patmol ? Demanda Remus.

- Depuis que je suis fort, beau, intelligent et tout ce que tu pourras trouver ! S'exclama le « mathématicien ».

- Tout ce que je pourrai trouver ? Ah je vois, tu veux dire que tu es prétentieux, arrogant, obsédé et j'en passe, énuméra Remus

- Exactement ! S'exclama le « prétentieux, arrogant et obsédé ».

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire :

- Mumus ! Tu tiens à ta vie ?

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu !

- Et bah alors ferme-là !

- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir……………………………….

Remus fit mine de réfléchir et le reste des Maraudeurs attendaient la réponse avec une certaine impatience ! C'est pas tous les jours, qu'on voyait Rémus Lupin, alias Lunard, réfléchir ! Bah oui, après tout ! Il ne réfléchissait que pendant les cours, c'est-à-dire à peu près huit heures par jour et quand il était nécessaire de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que pensaient les amis de « celui qui réfléchit ».

Il se passa des secondes pendant laquelle le blond était en pleine réflexion….puis des minutes….les Maraudeurs attendant toujours la réponse. Au bout de cinq minutes interminables, il consentit enfin à répondre.

- ……………………………………Non !

Les Maraudeurs restèrent paralysés. On pouvait voir de la sueur perler sur leur joli front (sauf Peter bien entendu) alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse fatidique. Sirius se leva indigné.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on a attendu cinq minutes, vingt-trois secondes et quarante-huit millièmes de seconde pour nous dire que tu ne te la fermeras pas ?

Puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il donna une tape à Remus.

- Il était temps !

Les trois amis haussèrent un sourcil synchronisé et continuèrent à manger.

La journée passa lentement et les Maraudeurs passèrent la journée à perfectionner « l'accueil des élèves étrangers ». En effet, ils n'allaient pas toucher aux français comme ils l'avaient promis mais d'autres allaient souffrir….Vous avez compris de qui il s'agissait…..Non ? Et bien pour tout vous dire, ce sont les Serpentard qui allaient souffrir mais ils avaient l'habitude alors une blague de plus ou de moins…..

L'heure tourna et 14h30 sonna. Ils devaient tous se rendre dans le parc pour accueillir les invités, c'était la moindre des politesses. Tout le monde portait l'uniforme de Poudlard et s'étaient arrangés. C'est pour cela que le Professeur McGonagall fit remarquer à James :

- Mr Potter, vous auriez pu arranger vos cheveux.

Sirius, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire alors que James soupira.

- Je vous jure que j'ai essayé mais c'est mission impossible !

- Professeur, ses cheveux sont indomptables ! Le jour où vous y arriverez vous me ferez signe ! S'exclama Sirius.

La directrice les regarda exaspérée et s'en alla.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais les coiffer, fit remarquer James

- Oui, comme tu le dis si bien « peut-être » , dit Remus.

Le « jeune homme aux cheveux indomptables » poussa un soupir et alla se ranger suivit de ses amis. En effet, les élèves étaient rangés par maison et par année donc nos amis se retrouvaient tout derrière. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes les français et pendant ce temps-là, tout le monde se demandait par quels moyens ils allaient arriver. Cela allait du train, en passant par des dragons et arrivant par des soucoupes volantes. (Moyen de transport utilisés par des extra-terrestre, c'est-à-dire des habitants d'autres planètes. Enfin c'est que disait Remus. D'après lui, les Moldus pensaient qu'il existait des extra-terrestres.) Enfin bref, personne ne savait comment les invités allaient arriver. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps car un élève vit arriver quelque chose dans le ciel.

- Regardez ! Cria-t-il en montrant le ciel.

Tout le monde leva la tête pour apercevoir une sorte de carrosse géant tiré par des chevaux. On aurait dit une maison tellement c'était grand. Mais c'était un peu petit pour faire tenir cinquante personnes à l'intérieur. Le Carrosse était bleu ciel et on pouvait voir le blason de Beauxbâtons dessus. Les quatre chevaux devant semblaient voler et ils étaient, actuellement, en train d'atterrir. Les élèves regardaient avec admiration le carrosse se poser juste devant eux. Dumbledore se rapprocha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tendit la main à une personne qui la prit et descendit. Alors là, la tête des élèves valait le coup d'œil ! Ils étaient très drôles à voir ! Ils avaient, presque tous, la bouche bée, en voyant la personne aux côtés du Directeur.

Cette personne était une femme. Mais pas une simple femme, elle mesurait beaucoup plus de deux mètres ! A côté d'elle, Dumbledore faisait la taille d'une fourmi. Et lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, ce fut avec un grand accent français et une voix assez grave.

- Queul pleusir de vous revoir Profeusseur Dambleudore.

- Le pleusir…euh plaisir est partagé Mme Maxime ! répondit le directeur.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire lorsque Dumbledore parla. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voyait Albus Dumbledore faire un lapsus ! Non, en fait c'était la première fois…Et c'est pourquoi les quatre adolescents en profitèrent. Pendant ce temps là, les élèves de Beauxbâtons sortaient du carrosse et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Ils sont drôlement sexy, les uniformes français !

Ses trois amis le regardèrent désespérés ! Il ne changera jamais ! Mais il fallait avouer que les uniformes des invités étaient beaucoup mieux que les leur. Ils étaient bleus ciels ce qui étaient beaucoup plus joyeux que le noir des robes des élèves de Poudlard. Les filles portaient une robes bleue en soie qui descendaient aux genoux alors que les garçons avaient une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue du même tissu que les filles ainsi qu'un cape et un pantalon de la même couleur.

- Remus !

L'interpellé leva la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille courir vers lui. Elle avaient de longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux verts émeraudes à en couper le souffle. En voyant la tête de James, Remus comprit qu'il avait le souffle coupé. Il la regardait comme s'il voyait un ange.

Le blond sourit à la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Lily ! Je suis content de te voir !

- Moi aussi ! Quand on nous à dit qu'on viendrait, je n'y croyais pas ! répondit-elle.

- Oui, moi aussi. De plus, je ne savais pas si tu viendrais ou pas !

- Et bien je suis là, comme tu peux le voir !

- Oh que je suis impoli ! Je te présente…

- Sirius Black ! Pour vous servir, coupa le « serviteur » en faisant un baise-main à Lily.

Celle-ci émit un petit rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Remus, il est un petit peu beaucoup prétentieux.

- Remus ! Comment peux-tu… ? dit Sirius faisant mine d'être offensé.

- Je peux oui ! Pour continuer, dit le blond en se tournant vers Lily, voici Peter Pettigrew et James Potter.

Peter lui dit « bonjour » timidement et quant à James, c'était autre chose. Il n'avait toujours pas quitter Lily du regard. On aurait dit qu'il l'admirait. Oui, c'était le mot. C'était limite s'il ne bavait pas devant elle ! Bien sur, Sirius était effondré par terre tellement il était mort de rire ( s'il continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment mourir d'étouffement), Remus avait un sourire en coin ( quand on entend Remus Lupin, il y a sourire mystérieux qui va avec), Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ( comme d'habitude) et Lily était assez gênée par ce regard plus qu'insistant. C'est pourquoi elle préféra se retirer.

- Les autres m'attendent, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard.

- Oui, à plus ! dit Remus

Elle lui sourit et dit aux autres Maraudeurs :

- Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée !

Et elle partit rejoindre ses amis. Sirius et Remus se tournèrent en un seul mouvement vers James qui n'avait pas lâcher Lily du regard. Celui-ci sembla revenir vers la réalité et regarda ses deux amis.

- Quoi ?

Et c'est repartit pour une tour. Sirius était de nouveau par terre, agonisant…de rire. Remus quant à lui, jeta un regard désespéré à ses amis et Peter ne comprenait toujours rien.

- James…tu était carrément en train de baver devant elle ! s'exclama le blond.

- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! répondit le «celui qui bavait».

- Si, je te l'assure ! s'exclama Sirius remit de ses émotions.

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue qu'elle est assez jolie…

- Elle est canon, tu veux dire ! l'interrompit son meilleur ami.

- Bon d'accord elle est canon…et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé en moi….

Mais il ne purent pas parler puisque l'heure fut à l'accueil des élèves made in Maraudeurs ! Une voix s'éleva dans le parc et le silence se fit.

- Bienvenue à vous, chers français !

Tout le monde reconnut la voix de Sirius même si celui ne parlait pas. Il était plutôt en train de faire des sourires charmeurs à toutes les filles. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers eux avec le regard qui tue mais ils n'y firent pas attention. La voix continua sur sa lancée :

- Je m'appelle Sirius Black, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le meilleur mec que vous n'ayez jamais vu de votre vie !

- Et le plus prétentieux aussi…

Cette fois c'était Remus. Mais pas le vrai mais plutôt la voix « off ». C'est pourquoi l'assemblée eut un petit rire en entendant cela.

- Mumus ! T'as pas osé ! s'offusqua le « prétentieux ».

- hum…..si !

On pu entendre de nouveau Sirius :

- Je pense que vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi ! Sinon je forme avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew les Maraudeurs ! Nous sommes les plus grands farceurs sur cette planète et gare à celui qui ose nous faire du mal ! Bien alors, je vais vous faire une petite présentation de Poudlard, Remus c'est à toi.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Remus Lupin comme vous avez pu l'entendre. Comme il se doit je vais vous faire une présentation du château. Alors Poudlard est née il y a des milliers d'années par quatre personnes : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Bien sûr ce château à prit pas mal de temps à être construit et le résultat en vaut la peine ! Il est constitué de plus de 200 pièces (pas étonnant que vous vous perdez) et de bon nombres de passages secrets à découvrir ! L'architecture est très intéressante car…

On entendit plus rien de ce que dit Remus car il fut coupé par Sirius.

- Me revoilà ! Désolé, je n'allais pas vous barber avec l'histoire du château qui allaient vous ennuyer à mourir ! Remus des fois peut-être très…..enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Du côté des Maraudeurs, le blond jeta un regard noir à son « ami ».

- Je peux être très quoi ?

- Hum….mais rien voyons…

- On verra ça plus tard….

Patmol déglutit difficilement. Comme il le disait, Remus pouvait être très….Enfin bref, pour en revenir au principal la voix « off » continuait toujours de parler.

- Donc l'école est dirigé par le merveilleux Albus Dumbledore !

C'est alors qu'une sorte de flèche scintillante apparut et montra le directeur qui avait un sourire amusé.

- C'est un très bon directeur malgré qu'il soit un peu loufoque…même beaucoup ! Il a toujours des idées assez…bizarres. Mais bref, personne n'arrivera à le battre ! C'est le meilleur directeur qu'on est jamais eu !

Il y eu un signe d'approbation de la part des élèves (à part les Serpentard).

- Sinon, comme vous l'a dit mon ami un peu plus tôt, il y a quatre maisons ! La meilleure est sans doute Gryffondor ! J'y suis avec mes amis et c'est la meilleure qui soit, je peux vous l'assurer ! Cette maison accueille les plus courageux, les plus loyaux ! Les meilleurs quoi !

La flèche qui était dirigé vers Dumbledore était maintenant sur les élèves de Gryffondor. A chaque fois que Sirius présentait quelqu'un la flèche se dirigeait vers la personne en question.

- Notre directrice n'est autre que Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et de Gryffondor ainsi que professeur de métamorphose. Elle nous avait prévenue de ne pas faire de blagues mais on n'a pas pu y résister ! Ne vous inquiétez pas chers invités, on ne vous fera rien. Mais nous vous réservons un petit spectacle que vous verrez dans quelques minutes.Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Après nous avons les Serdaigles, réputés pour leur envie de savoir et leur intelligence. C'est ma deuxième maison préférée ! Ils sont assez fort en Quidditch mais ils ne nous battrons jamais ! Mouahahahah !

- Hum, hum…je me dois de couper mon ami qui part dans ses délires et il ne vaut mieux pas pour votre sécurité d'entendre la suite. Je me présente, je suis James Potter, le meilleur ami de l'abruti qui vous a parlez il y a quelques secondes…

Il y eu de nouveaux des rires. L' « abruti » en question jeta un regard choquée à James ! (« Comment as-tu pu ! »).

- Bien je pense que maintenant je vais vous présenter la maison de Poufsouffle. C'est une maison assez spéciale car elle a la réputation d'accueillir les personnes qui sont…bizarres ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que il y a beaucoup de cons (désolé du terme employé) qui y vont que tout le monde l'est ! Bien au contraire ! Les Poufsouffles sont loyaux (je peux vous l'assurer !), aiment travailler (ils ont souvent des bonnes notes) et sont des personnes à qui l'ont peux faire confiance ! Enfin bref, nous arrivons à la dernière maison qui est…Serpentard ! Ils sont de natures rusé, ça je peux le dire ! Mais ils adorent attaquer dans le dos et s'enfuir à la moindre occasion ! Pourtant vu leur têtes, ils n'ont pas l'air très malin ! C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont réservé une surprise….

Les Serpentard regardèrent les Maraudeurs. Certains étaient paniqués et certains leur jetaient des regards noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore mijoté ? demanda un élève qui semblait avoir leur âge.

- Rien qui puisse t'inquiéter Servilus ! cria James.

- Avant tout, reprit la voix « off », je vous demanderais de ne pas vomir ou sinon faites apparaître des sacs pour ça. Je vous demanderais également de ne pas crier ou de s'enfuir en hurlant, ça pourrait les vexer. Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les danseuses étoiles !

C'est alors que les Serpentard se transformèrent. En voyant le résultat, tout le monde éclata de rire ! Le spectacle valait vraiment le coup ! Ils avaient vraiment l'air ridicule dans cet accoutrement ! Ils étaient déguisés en…non, ce serait trop vexant pour eux….bon d'accord….il étaient déguisés en…en tutus roses ! Si, c'est vrai ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi tout le monde riait ! Surtout les garçons qui étaient encore plus ridicule que les filles.

- Eh, Bella ! Le rose ne te va pas du tout ! s'écria Sirius à une fille en tutu.

- La ferme ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! répondit la jeune fille à son tour.

- Je t'attends avec impatience !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Ah ! La voix de James s'éleva de nouveau dans le parc.

- Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas finit ! Comme je vous le disait, ils vous réservent un spectacle !

C'est alors que les « danseuses étoiles » s'avancèrent sans arriver à s'arrêter et commencèrent à danser. On pouvait voir leur visage soit plein de honte, soit rouge de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria un danseur, Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

- Ce sont les costumes ! Ils nous obligent à danser !

Tout autour, c'était l'euphorie ! Les élèves étaient mort de rire et James eut la satisfaction de voir que Lily faisait parti de ces élèves. Quant à McGonagall, elle s'avança vers eux le visage en colère.

- POTTER ! BLACK ! LUPIN ! PETTIGREW! VOUS AUREZ UN MOIS DE RETENUES ET J'ENLEVE 50 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR !

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le rire des Maraudeurs qui n'en avaient rien à faire. Justement cela arrangeait Sirius, ce mois de retenues était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui !

Lorsque le sortilège disparut quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentard allèrent se jeter sur les Maraudeurs. Mais les professeurs étaient là pour empêcher la bagarre et eurent du mal à les séparer. Quand tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, il rentrèrent dans le château. Lily se glissa rapidement à côté des Maraudeurs.

- C'était très marrant cette blague ! dit-elle, mais ça aurait pu être dangereux. Maintenant ils vont essayer de se venger !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ils ne nous font pas peur du tout ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Sinon qu'est-ce que tu en à pensé ? demanda James.

- J'ai adoré ! dit-elle.

Elle lui sourit et repartit avec ses amis. Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers leur ami pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Il se jetèrent un coup d'œil et acquiescèrent. Ils s'étaient compris.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plus? Je dois avoué que j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour la blagues des Maraudeurs! lol enfin bref j'essaierai de mettre un chapitre prochainement! en attendant, vous pouvez laisser une p'tite review...?Ca me ferait extrêmement plaisir...**

**Kiss**

**Perle Bleue**


	3. Chapter 3

Kikoo!

Hum...je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais bon vous savez...c'était les vacances. Et puis maintenant que je suis en seconde j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire mais je ferai du mieux que je peux! Voici le 3ème chapitre pour vous servir!

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Love-Pingo: **Merci Beaucoup! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins drôle mais c'est un peu normal, on va dire. lol Bisous!

**Dumbledorette:** Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai d'autres idées, comme celles-là! lol J'ai eu du mal à la trouver, alors pour d'autres! lol Mais je ferais de mon mieux! kisss

**Catherine Diggory:** Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir! La je dois dire que pour ce chapitre, je n'est pas fais si bien que les 2 autres, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper! bisouss

**Dede111:** Kikoo! Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir que tu ai mis ma fic dans tes Story Alert, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bien que je trouve qu'il soit très moyen! Bisous

**Nees:** Merci! Me voila pour un nouveau chapitre et désolé du retard! Kiss!

**Lizoune:** Micii! Et oui, James a eu le coup de foudre pour Lily! Mais pour Lily, tu le sauras plus tard! Dans se chapitre, on ne parle pas trop des romances, c'est plutôt la soirée de bienvenue de Dumbledore, la présentation de Lily et ses amis et la vengeance de Remus! lool. J'espère qu'il te plaira! Bisous

**Lily28 :** Voici la suite! Merci, c'est gentil! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais après ca ira! Bisous!

**Rebecca-Black:** lol! pas de problèmes, je t'appellerai quand j'en aurais ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps! Bien qu'il est court, j'ai mis du temps a écrire ce chapitre et je le trouve très moyen! voila bisous!

**Alyre:** Merci beaucoup! pour ce qui est de l'histoire d'une baffe sur James, je n'en avais pas l'intention d'en faire...mais...comme vous êtes gentilles! il y en aura une! je sais pas encore s'il y en aura une 2ème! lol on verra! bisousss

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Tout le monde était installé et attendaient patiemment que le professeur Dumbledore se lève pour parler. Ils étaient dans la Grande-Salle et une table a été rajoutée pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons. La table en question, était au milieu de la salle juste à côté de celles des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, ce qui fut pour plaire à James qui avait une excellente vue sur la belle rousse qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il l'avait vu et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- C'est le coup de foudre, mon vieux, répondit Remus, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Qui te fait dire que je pense à elle ? demanda James.

- Qui te fait dire que c'est d'elle que je parlais ? riposta Remus.

Ouch…cassé. Sirius s'effondra sur la table secoué de tremblements ( il était mort de rire, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris).

- Il t'a bien eu, Jamesie !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama le brun.

- Mouais, mouais….cause toujours, tu m'intéresse…, répondit Sirius.

Avant que « Jamesie » eut le temps de riposter, le professeur Dumbledore se décida à se lever et demanda le silence. Enfin, demander le silence….Cela ne servait à rien puisque à peine s'était-il levé que tout le monde s'était tut. Il sourit un peu et commença à parler d'une voix forte :

- Tout d'abord, je tenais à souhaiter la bienvenue à nos amis les Français qui sont venus pour toute une année étudier à Poudlard. Le but de cette opération est de rapprocher les pays entre eux car comme on dit : « L'union fait la force ». Exceptionnellement, cette année, il y aura un bal de Noël. Bien sûr, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisé avant pour que vous puissiez acheter une tenue de soirée. Seuls les élèves de la 4ème année à la 7ème année pourront participer à ce bal.

Les élèves plus jeunes affichèrent un air déçu. Ils voulaient participer à ce bal eux aussi.

- Néanmoins, continua Dumbledore, une personne peut inviter une autre alors qu'elle est en 2ème année, par exemple. Cela ne pose aucun problème.

Les élèves dont il était question un peu plus tôt affichèrent, maintenant, un regard pleins d'espoirs vers les personnes plus vieilles qui, eux, les regardaient en riant. Comme si un 7ème année allait inviter un petite de 3ème année….Il fallait arrêter de boire du Wisky-pur-Feu….

Le directeur continua son discours :

- J'ai aussi une autre bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cette année aura lieu un tournoi de Quidditch, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il y aura 8 équipes donc cela veut dire que toutes vos équipes sont annulés et que toutes les maison seront mélangés. Vous serez aussi mélangés aux français. 8 capitaines d'équipes seront désignés. Vous pourrez voir les heureux élus sur le panneau d'affichage à partir de demain. Ensuite c'est vous qui déciderez le jour des sélections.

Quant aux commentaire, il y aura un anglais et un français pour plus de rapprochements. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, sur ceux, bon appétit !

Il se rassit et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Les conversation se rivèrent sur un seul et unique sujet : le tournoi de Quidditch….Quoique….les filles n'étant pas intéressés par le Quidditch parlaient, elles, du bal de Noël.

Faisons place aux Français, plus précisément aux 7ème année, encore plus précisément à une certaine Lily Evans et ses amis.

- Un tournoi de Quidditch ! C'est super, non ? s'exclama un jeune homme.

Ce jeune homme s'appelait Nathan Delacour. Il était grand et musclé. Il était brun et avait les yeux couleur noisettes. Les filles n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme, au contraire. Il était l'élève le plus convoité des filles à Beauxbâtons. Dommage pour elle, il était déjà pris.

Et oui, l'heureuse élu s'appelait Dulcinée Rouget. Les gens avait tendance à faire de jeux de mots voulant être marrant mais non…ils ne l'étaient pas…pas du tout même. C'est pourquoi Dulcinée détestait son prénom.

Niveau physique, elle était très belle. Mais c'était un peu normale, sa mère était une vélane donc toute la gente masculine bavait pratiquement devant elle lorsqu'elle passait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

C'était la meilleure amie de Lily et souvent cette dernière se retrouvait effacée tout le monde ne voyant que Dulcinée. La rousse n'était pas laide, au contraire. Elle était très belle tout comme Dulcinée mais c'est juste que cette dernière avait son charme de Vélane en plus.

Dans le classement des filles les plus convoitée de Beauxbâtons, Dulcinée arrivait en première position et Lily en deuxième... Comment ça un classement ? Depuis quand, dans une école de sorcellerie, un classement de la sorte existait ? Je vous dirai simplement que certains garçons (pas très net dans leur tête) on eut l'idée de faire un classement des filles les plus belles (au début c'était les plus sexy, mais les professeurs ont refusé. Comme ils ont vu que ces garçons s'acharnaient, ils ont abandonnés). Ensuite c'est les filles (du genre groupies) qui ont eut cette idée mais pour les garçons. Nathan arrivait en tête de classement. Enfin bref, tous les mois avait lieu à des votes (clandestins, les professeurs pensant qu'ils avaient abandonnés cette idée. Je vous jure, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est plus comme c'était avant !). Et puis vous connaissez la suite, je ne vais pas vous donnez tout le classement non plus !

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Nathan disait :

- Un tournoi de Quidditch ! C'est super, non ?

- Oui, enfin pour toi. Moi, personnellement, je préfère les commentaires, répondit Dulcinée.

- Tu vas te présenter pour les faire ? demanda Lily.

- Bien sûr ! Surtout que c'est ma dernière année, autant la faire en beauté !

- Ohh, ça rime ! dit une voix admirative.

Ils tournèrent, tous les trois, la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir Kévin Maduc les regarder en souriant. Kévin Maduc n'est pas ce qu'ont pouvait appelé quelqu'un d'intelligent ou de beau, enfin d'après les groupies. Pour faire plus clair, c'était Crabbe ou Goyle number two. D'ailleurs c'était le cas. Son ami, Christian Moineau, était un futur partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il faut avouer qu'il traitait Kévin comme un chien. Mais celui-ci ne disait rien trop content d'être ami avec Christian.

Lily, Dulcinée et Nathan le regardèrent avec une mine exaspérée et Kévin se reçut un coup dans la tête.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tais-toi et mange ! ordonna Christian.

Kévin se remit à manger, sans rien dire, misérablement. Dulcinée et Nathan firent comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Lily regardait Kévin avec de la peine.

- Lily, laisse tomber, il est comme ça et on n'y peut rien, dit Nathan.

- Mais il me fait de la peine ! Comment peut-il se laisser traiter comme cela ! Moi je lui aurait foutu un coup là où ça fait mal !

- Hum….Tu l'as déjà fait et je pense que ça lui à servit de leçon.

_C'était en 6ème année. Christian harcelait Lily depuis la 1ère année parce qu'elle était une « sang-de-bourbe ». Et depuis le début de cette année, il disait à tout le monde que la jeune fille était amoureuse de lui ce que Lily niait formellement._

_Un jour, en sortant des cours, il accosta la belle rousse._

_- Hey Lily ! _

_Lily se retourna exaspérée et lui demande :_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Christian ?_

_- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'a dit hier et c'est d'accord, dit-t-il bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende._

_Son vœu fut exaucé car les élèves s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène avec attention._

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils._

_- Et qu'est ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé que je sache !_

_- Ohh si ! Tu es venue me voir le soir et tu m'a dit que tu voulais…faire certaines choses avec moi…si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Lily Evans de faire ça ! Elle avait bien changé._

_Cette dernière s'avançait dangereusement de Christian en affichant un sourire malveillant. __Elle avançait, il reculait. Mais bientôt il se retrouva contre le mur._

_- Christian, mon voisin préféré, tu ne sais pas encore que toi et moi c'est impossible ? Je suis une sang-de-bourbe et toi un sang-pur et puis il faut dire que tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. C'est vrai qu'hier je suis venue te voir, mais ce n' était pas pour ce que tu crois, c'était pour ça ! _

_Et là, elle lui donna un gros coup de genoux à un certain endroit(Oulah…ça doit faire mal…). Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Christian se pliait de douleur, le visage tout rouge. Lily eut un sourire victorieux et lui dit :_

_- Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas ? Je suis désolée ! Mais je te l'ai dit, nous deux c'est impossible ! Je suis une « sang-de-bourbe » comme tu dis et toi un sang-pur. Mais tu ne savais pas que les moldus avait leur façon de se défendre ? Tu viens d'en vivre l'expérience ! Ne jamais se frotter à une « sang-de-bourbe », ça fait mal. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie !_

_Les rires redoublèrent. Dulcinée et Nathan qui avaient assistés à la scène devaient se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et continua :_

_- Ose encore sortir des rumeurs sur moi et mes amis ou harcèle-moi encore une fois et je te réserve quelque chose encore pire que ce que je viens de te faire._

_Elle lui sourit et partit avec ses amis (toujours morts de rire d'ailleurs) comme si de rien n'était._

_Depuis ce jour, Christian avait juré de se venger mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne l'harcelait plus, ne lui parlait plus. Il l'évitait même (Il faut avouer, il avait peur). Se faire humilié en public par une fille qui était une sang-de-bourbe, il y avait de quoi avoir honte. Il devait être la risée de sa famille, le pauvre…Quant à Lily, maintenant, tout le monde la respectait et ça lui faisait du bien._

La jeune fille sourit à ce souvenir et se tourna vers Christian. Celui-ci la regardait mais dès qu'il croisa son regard il baissa les yeux.

- Oui, je pense aussi, dit-elle avec un étrange sourire.

- Lily…Quand tu souris comme, tu me fais peur, fit Dulcinée en faisant mine d'être effrayée.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse peur ?

- Hum…non…sans façon…, répondit Nathan à la place de sa petite-amie.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et bientôt la fin du repas arriva. Les français furent conduits dans une salle commune par les préfèts-en-chefs tandis que les Maraudeurs montèrent dans leur salle commune.

Sirius et James remarquèrent que Remus avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon (Quand on entend Remus Lupin, il n'y a pas que sourire mystérieux qui va avec mais aussi sourire machiavélique). Arrivés dans leur dortoir, Sirius vit une étrange boite sur sa table de chevet.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

Ca ? dit Remus, c'est un cadeau pour toi.

- Alors voilà pourquoi il était comme ça, Sirius comprenait tout. Il voulait se venger ! Il s'éloigna de la boite prudemment en marmonnant :

- S'éloigner…tout doucement…personne ne le remarquera.

Remus fit mine d'être vexé et lui demanda :

- Tu ne l'ouvre pas ?

- Hum…si, bien sur ! Je ne vais pas refuser le cadeau d'un de mes meilleurs amis tout de même…

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit James voulant savoir ce que contenait la boîte.

- Oui…je vais l'ouvrir ne vous inquiétez pas…dit-il ne faisant toujours aucun geste pour ouvrir la boîte, demain ! Je l'ouvrirai demain ! Tu vois Remus, je suis extrêmement fatigué et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de dormir !

Son ami s'assit sur son lit faisant mine d'être triste.

- Tu vois, ce cadeau je voulais que tu l'ouvres devant moi pour voir ta réaction…J'y ai mis mon cœur dedans…et ça me rend très triste que tu ne l'ouvres pas…c'est comme si tu me brisais le cœur…

Sirius soupira. Il savait que Remus jouait la comédie mais il était si convaincant…Il s'approcha de la boîte prudemment et tout doucement. Il la prit délicatement et l'ouvrit en retenant sa respiration.

5...4...3...2...1...

A peine la boîte fut entrouverte, qu'un rayon lumineux en sortit et aveugla tout le monde. Quand la lumière disparue, le silence régnait. On pouvait voir Remus avec un sourire triomphant. Puis tout à coup, Sirius poussa un cri qui fit sursauter James et Peter.

- Remuuuuuus, comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi ! Ton meilleur ami ! C'est fini entre nous !

- Ca n'a jamais commencé, déjà. Et puis, c'est toi qui l'a cherché, en disant que j'étais…que j'étais quoi déjà ?

- Mais riennnn, je voulais dire que tu étais très…très…gentil !

- C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin…

- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez nous expliquez ? demanda James complètement perdu.

Lunard se tourna vers James avec un très grand sourire.

- C'est simple, cette boîte a téléchargé l'histoire de Poudlard dans sa tête. Autant dire que cette nuit, il aura du boulot !

- Quoi ? Tout ce qu'il y a écrit dans le livre est dans sa tête ?

- Pas tout, le sort prendra fin demain mais il va y passer toute la nuit.

James le regarda et éclata de rire. Pauvre Sirius, voilà ce que ça faisait de contrarier Remus. Ne jamais véxer un loup-garou, les conséquences sont dures !

- James, c'est pas le moment de te marrer ! Faux frère !

- Ca t'apprendra à m'appeler Jamesie ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je vais aller me coucher et passer une nuit tranquille !

- Oui, tu as raison. On doit se reposer, ça nous fera du bien, renchérit Remus.

Il se changèrent pendant que Sirius ne cessait de gémir. Il allait se venger, c'est sur ! Alors que tout le monde était confortablement installé dans leur lit, le lycanthrope prévint Patmol.

- Au fait, j'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation, que moi seul peut enlever, autour de nos lits alors n'essaie pas de casser ta voix.

Après quelques éclats de rires, ils réussirent à s'endormir sauf Sirius qui préparait sa vengeance entre les voix dans sa tête qui racontait l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Tu vas te taire, oui ? Saleté de voix !

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous as plu! Je dois avouer qu'il est plus court, moins marrant et très moyen! Je l'aime pas trop mais je ne savais pas comment le changer autrement! Sinon, au prochain chapitre, on va commencer à entrer dans l'histoire un petit peu mais je vais garder une note d'humour tout de même! **

**Eh, j'ai inventé une chanson! Le refrain c'est ça: Une review**

**Pour savoir si c'est bien**

**Ou si c'est mal**

**Mais je préfère du bien**

**Ca ne prend que deux minutes**

**Et c'est gratuit!**

**Hey! **

**C'est bien? Ca serait bien de faire ce que la chanson dit! **

**Kissss**

**Perle bleue**


End file.
